The Eustachian tube links the nasopharynx to the middle ear. In some cases, the epithelial cells that line the Eustachian tube may secrete an excess amount of fluid, causing the Eustachian tube to become blocked.
US Patent Application Publication 2013/0253387, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes systems and methods for treating an occluded area in a body, accessing cavities or passages of the body, or reducing pathologic material in the body. Embodiments may be configured to apply vibratory energy to pathologic material in a treatment area of a body. A handle connected to an energy source may be configured to provide an energy signal. A transducer may be configured to receive the energy signal. An effector may be operatively coupled to the transducer. The effector may have a proximal end connected to the handle and a distal portion configured to apply vibratory energy to pathologic material. A cannula may have a longitudinal passage to receive at least a portion of the effector and/or be configured to expose at least the distal portion of the effector to the pathologic material or the treatment area.
US Patent Application Publication 2003/0208250, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes a system for applying energy to one or more tissue structures proximate to the middle ear. The system includes means for locating and targeting a tissue structure to be treated, means for delivering energy to said targeted tissue, and means for monitoring treatment progress so that a treatment endpoint is determined and thermal damage to surrounding tissues minimized.